ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giras Brothers
and or "Gillas Brothers" (ギラス兄弟, Girasu Kyōdai) are two kaiju brothers who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitles: Stats & Taits Statistics Black Gillas *Height: 56 m *Weight: 40,000 tons Red Gillas *Height: 55 m *Weight: 39,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Gillas Spin Energy Bolts: Both Gillas Brothers can fire a red bolt of energy from the horns on their heads during Gillas Spin. However, only Red Gillas can fire energy bolts by himself. *Gillas Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Gillas Brothers can conjure an electrifyed forcefield around them by spinning around. *Tsunami: But firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Gillas Brothers can create a tsunami. *Adept Swimmers: Both Gillas Brothers are adept swimmers. *Strength: Black Gillas is the stronger of the two and can use his bare hands to cripple even Ultras. *Energy Bullets: Red Gillas, while lacking the advanced strength of his brother, is capable of firing energy bullets from his horn. History Ultraman Leo Two Monsters from the Alien Magma home world, the Gillas Brothers where the bodyguards of an Alien Magma that came to Earth in hopes of seizing the planet. However before they could cause any damage, they came face to face with Ultraseven. The Gillas Brother's strength and number overpowered Ultraseven long enough for Alien Magma to join the fray, worsening Ultraseven's chances of winning. During the beat down, Black Gillas painfully twisted Ultra Seven's leg and broke it, crippling the Ultra and leaving him at the mercy of Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo appeared for the first time on Earth and delivered a Leo Kick to Magma's chest, and slightly evening the odds for Seven. The alien tried to call his pets to his aid, but Seven was still able to hold them off while Leo beat up Magma with his superior matrial arts skill. Outmatched in strength, Magma and the Gillas Brothers retreated with their lives. Not long after, the Gillas Brothers rose from the ocean to attack mankind, this time by combining their power to unleash a massive tsunami on a nearby city. With the city devestated, the Gillas Brothers rampaged throughout the flooded area, destroying what still stood, even with the newly formed MAC trying to stop them only to have weapons fail in vain. Gen Ohtori transformed into Ultraman Leo? for the first time, however this time he was no match for the brothers when they formed their Energy Barrier, blocking all of Ultraman Leo's efforts at stopping them. The situation worsened when Alien Magma once again came to attempt to destroy the hero, until Dan Moroboshi used his Ultra Willpower to disable Magma and the two Gillas, allowing Leo to sever the two kaiju's horns, causing both master and beasts to retreat for now. Soon the Gillas Brothers rose yet again from the ocean, their horns regrown, and unleashed another tsunami, this time on Tokyo Bay. MAC soon arrived to attack the twin terrors, however their fire power failed to do a thing to the sea monsters, who began to return fire. Gen transformed back into Ultraman Leo, and this time thanks to some training from Dan, the hero was prepared and swiftly gained the upper hand over the monsters, beating them down until Alien Magma appeared again, giving them time to use their power hug to gain the upper hand. But Magma proved littler match for Leo in combat, and Leo used a spinning version of the Leo Kick from above decapitated the duo, leaving both Gillas' dead bodies to sink into the black depths of the ocean while Magma fled with his life. Trivia *The Gillas Brothers Tsunami attack was to pay tribute to Seagoras's ability to conjure up a Tsunami in his appearence. *Both of the Gillas Brothers's roars are from Gyango and Telesdon. Red Gillas has a higher pitched version. *Although not playable characters, both Gillas Brothers appear in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a finishing move for Alien Magma. *Although not physically seen, both Gillas Brothers are monsters that make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *The Gillas Brothers and their master's fights against Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 14 Figure Release Information Rarity 1_13de8679375ce2158fd3a85cf259f391.jpg Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Beryudora